


I dream of Kal'buir

by OKami_hu, oksammich



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dream Sex, Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKami_hu/pseuds/OKami_hu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oksammich/pseuds/oksammich
Summary: Sometimes even Kal thinks he's getting old; Ordo thinks otherwise.





	I dream of Kal'buir

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you're thinking and I don't really care. - OKami

They tease him sometimes, when they outrun him, outgun him, outdo him (only barely); they'll laugh as he catches up, calling him _ruug'la_ and dodging (when they can) whatever Kal'buir has closest at hand.

The Nulls love him dearly--Ordo most of all--so they never think of their jabs as anything more.

Ordo sees, though. Their father's eyes are sometimes dimmed in frustration at how age has limited his body, never taking into consideration that he is still a warrior. He knows how the man thinks, how he quietly mulls over the knowledge that Kal Skirata is past his prime. No amounts of their insisting ("Kal Skirata past his prime is still a greater fighter and leader than a dozen Jedi Knights at peak form!") can chase that look of silent disappointment, the same look that, when directed at them, still makes the boys cringe in shame.

They return home one evening, from a wild mission spent in the company of the most vicious fighters he can recall--females, too. Ordo forgets who says it, but at some point, one of his brothers mentions that Kal should've charmed one of the fine ladies into bed, so perhaps they could have a mother too.

Their father doesn't laugh. He kicks off his boots, face lined in a scowl, and simply replies: " _Ruug'la_ , remember?"

He leaves before any of the boys can respond.

Ordo sends a withering stare and follows.

He finds Kal'buir, his Kal'buir, standing in the showers with his head down. Ordo thinks he understands why Father retreated from this little battle, but he's been scolded before for thinking himself a universe-wise man when he's still just Ord'ika.

Ord'ika wants to speak up, to cheer Kal'buir with words and antics, but Ordo the man knows that this is a wound no child can heal.

He'd be dismissed rather sternly if Father truly wanted to be alone, so he doesn't budge when that strong body tenses in his arms. "They don't mean it," he says to the back of his powerful neck, made slick by hot water and smooth by years of unforgiving battle.

Kal'buir replies with a shake of the head, but doesn't push him off.

\--------

Ordo wants to sleep with him that night and Papa Kal doesn't object like usual. The bed is too small for two men, but they've slept in far more cramped conditions, so it's simply a matter of will. Their final position is with Kal on his side, Ordo pressed to his back, and their arms linked in an organized mess across Kal'buir's strong chest.

Their fingers are linked when Ordo falls asleep, his every breath warmed by his beloved father's skin.

\---------

He wakes blearily and he doesn't know what time it is. Fuzzy light filters between his eyelashes, enough to see that Kal'buir has rolled over during the night and they are facing each other. He is a serious man, Kal Skirata, and frowns when he sleeps; Ordo kisses his parted mouth until that frown fades away.

Kal doesn't let him share kisses like this anymore. He said it's only something people do when they find someone they can't imagine breathing without. He says it's wrong for the both of them to kiss on the mouth, but Ordo can't see a difference, since he loves Kal'buir more than his armor, more than his rifle.

His father's eyes slide open and they look at each other for a long time in the artificial dark. Their hands are linked. Their legs are tangled. He can't remember how but they're both naked and that's okay. They're quiet, but he can hear the question in Kal's stern face:

"Am I too old, Ord'ika?"

He says no and kisses his Papa again. This time it's better, because Kal'buir rolls over and lets Ordo be a man, finally trusting his lad to take care of him and chase those fragging thoughts far, far away.

Ordo leans above his father's nude form, gently pinning his hands above his head and caressing him. Kal shivers and arches up, Ordo kisses his nipples and teasingly drags a fingertip over Kal's member, wringing a whine from his throat, then the Null moves closer to grind against his father's body.

Kal's eyes squeeze shut and he moans while Ordo whispers to him in Mando'a, still grinding their flushed cocks. His perfect muscles ripple under his skin. Kal's legs instinctively come up to squeeze his boy's hard hips and Ordo smiles, looking uncharacteristically soft and feeling proud for being able to pleasure Kal'buir so.

He runs a hand down on his father's hip and his firm rear - Kal's in a perfect physical condition. The Null's thumb lovingly teases Kal's stiff cock then rolls his testicles, brushes against his taint and over his entrance... Kal flinches and tenses up. Ordo looks at him, not even moving, not asking, just waiting. Finally, Kal's eyes soften and he wills himself to relax with a shaky smile. He gives a small nod and Ordo promptly bends down to kiss his navel in a wordless thank you.

After some fumbling and preparation, the Null carefully slides his father's injured leg over his shoulder, stopping for a moment to breathe a kiss on the shattered ankle. Then he takes his own hard member and guides it to the entrance, sliding in with agonizing slowness. Kal once again closes his eyes, bites his lower lip and steels himself against the burning sensation of being stretched by his beloved son's erection.

Once Ordo's fully sheathed, they can't really do anything but gasp for air; Kal trying to get used to the feeling and Ordo coping with the tight hot channel gripping him. His face is contorted with pleasure. Kal's shaking hands reach out to caress his son, fingers tracing the tense lines until they dissolve and Ordo opens his eyes. Kal's breath catches in his throat at the sight of unconditional love that is shining through the bliss. It almost makes him forget the discomfort. Ordo kisses his father's palm and on second thought, sucks the calloused fingers into his mouth, making a fleeting pain flash in Kal's guts. Then, Ordo takes a deep breath and begins to pull out.

He doesn't go farther than halfway though; he eases himself back slowly, enjoying the tightness and testing the limits. Kal shudders and his short nails dig into his son's shoulders. It's so wrong but so wonderful, becoming one with his boy he loves so much... Ordo is panting and he can't help but speed up, all fluid motion and gentle purposefulness. He thrusts forward, sinking into Kal'buir's tight heat, a true warrior's body; then he draws back, just to dive deep again. Soon, his rhythm gets steady.

Kal's eyes go wide when Ordo brushes against his prostate, the pain and discomfort melting away from the pleasure. He cries out and his back arches, prompting Ordo to move faster, with a growl rumbling in his chest. He stares at his father through slitted eyes, marveling at the look on Kal's face; and he thrusts into the sinewy body with vigor. Kal is breathless, weak and trembling, his erection bouncing with every move Ordo makes, begging for a touch... The Null grabs the firm flesh and tugs, delighted by his father's strangled whimpers.

It's been a while Kal had any; the orgasm is fast approaching. He grits his teeth to keep down the noises. Ordo is not ashamed to moan deeply. He is losing his rhythm. Kal squirms, arches and suddenly comes, drenching his son's hand. Ordo keeps thrusting for a while longer then he comes as well with a sharp intake of breath.

He starts to apologize but Kal'Buir is strong, so kriffing strong, and holds him inside. His ankles are crossed at the center of Ordo's back and his hands are around his waist, and for some reason, it feels even more intimate than when he first slid inside.

Ordo is shaking like he's been running all day. His spine and legs feel like jelly, muscles like they're not even there, and the only thing that grounds him is Papa Kal's big hands on his skin. He pulls Ordo down. They're both slick in sweat and sex. It's perfect.

" _Ruug'la_?" Papa Kal murmurs, and it makes his chest thrum like thunder on Kamino.

Ordo shakes his head and closes his eyes. " _Mesh'la_."

\--------

He wakes blearily and he doesn't know what time it is. Fuzzy light filters between his eyelashes, enough to see that Kal'buir has rolled over during the night and they are facing each other. He is a serious man, Kal Skirata, and frowns when he sleeps; Ordo kisses his parted mouth until that frown fades away.

But the deja vu fades there, because when he kisses Kal'buir this time, the frown just deepens.

There is a sinking in his stomach when Ordo realizes that neither of them are sticky or damp, nor are Kal's lips swollen from the kisses they'd so lovingly shared throughout the night. The bed isn't rumpled, there is no pleasant ache in his groin, no stinging where nails bit into flesh--just a fading memory that grows dimmer and dimmer as Ordo wakes to reality.

He tries to grapple for that beautiful dream, but Papa Kal is awake now too and cuffs the back of his head. " _Di'kut_ , what did I say about that?"

Ordo says he doesn't remember but both of them know better. They can't kiss like that anymore.

He stretches out on his stomach so Kal'buir has to climb over him in order to stand. As he dresses for the day, firm muscles stretching with each movement, Ord'ika watches with his cheek resting on the pillow. "Planning on laying around all day?" Kal says, and even though his back is turned, Ordo knows he's smiling. Father calls him spoiled sometimes but never seems to mind when no one is around to see.

"I dreamed of Kal'buir," he answers, because he knows it'll make Papa's ears turn a little red.

It does.

" _Ruug'la_?" Kal'buir sits on the bed beside him and drops a hand into his boy's hair.

Ordo shakes his head and closes his eyes. " _Mesh'la_."

**Author's Note:**

> ruug'la: old; mesh'la: beautiful (in Mandalorian/Mando'a, of course)


End file.
